


东植xi说他要反攻？

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: lofter特供
Relationships: 徐仁宇 - Relationship, 陆东植 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	东植xi说他要反攻？

陆东植内心揣了个小秘密，在床上翻来覆去地抗着睡意等待时机，好不容易才挨到了半夜三更。  
是时候动手了。

“徐仁宇？”  
陆东植小小声地叫唤了一句。见没有得到回应，便大胆地动手掀开了徐仁宇的被窝。  
徐仁宇的睡颜一如往常的精致，纤细的睫毛随着均匀的呼吸一颤一颤的，引得陆东植忍不住低头吻了他一下。  
接着兴奋地搓了搓手，便迫不及待地将手指探到了他的股间。

陆东植内心狂喜：  
小兔崽子！压榨了我那么多次！今天就是老子反攻的日子！

虽说睡jian这种事有点不道德，但是徐仁宇对陆东植可不止做过一回两回了。对于这种衣冠禽兽，不需要讲什么道德。

让我们祝东植xi好运！

双手突然被用力地钳制住了，陆东植心里一惊，抬头去看，却见徐仁宇正好整以暇地望着他，眼里一片清明，哪有半点刚睡醒的样子！  
这家伙，根本就是在装！

“敢算计你老公，是不是平时对你太好了？”徐仁宇的语气里有几分危险的意味。  
被钳制得动弹不得的陆东植已经气势全无，但嘴上依旧不饶人地回怼：“我就想上你一次怎么了！你看你的腿比我还长，腰比我还细，屁股墩儿比我还有弹性，用起来肯定也……唔！”

陆东植还没来得及说完就被按倒在了枕头里。徐仁宇脸上的黑线以肉眼可见的速度增长。“本来今晚上想放过你的，但东植你果然是一天不操就欠调教。”说着，他的毫不犹豫地将两个指节探入陆东植紧闭的后穴中。

突如其来的异物感让陆东植非常不适，他努力地扭动着屁股，试图让徐仁宇把手指抽出去，却反而让甬道夹得更紧了。  
徐仁宇摸索到了陆东植的敏感点，他坏笑了一下，使劲按了下去，生生逼出了陆东植的泪水。

“徐仁宇！啊……混蛋！”陆东植嘴上依旧不依不饶。“变态！拿出来！别碰那里！”可他不得不承认的是，徐仁宇两根指头的随便搅和居然已经让他隐隐生出了些快感。  
肠道开始主动分泌淫液来润滑指节，徐仁宇的手指很顺利地增加到了三根，进出得也愈发通畅。

估摸着扩张得差不多了，徐仁宇便换上自己早已高高挺立地肉刃。灼热的龟头缓缓摩擦着被开拓好的穴口，徐仁宇强忍着一插到底地冲动，故意探下身去逗弄陆东植。  
“这么快就出水了，骚货。”  
“想不想要？”  
陆东植的后穴空虚得厉害，徐仁宇的手指拔出去后，又痒又痛的感觉便迅速地在甬道里弥漫开，几乎将他逼疯，他迫切地希望有个什么东西来将他的欲望填满。即便如此，他依旧死死地抿住嘴唇不肯轻易妥协。  
“想不想要？”  
见陆东植不出声，徐仁宇再次逼问道，同时伸手覆住了陆东植稍稍有些抬头的阴茎。陆东植的穴口一张一合的瓮动着，还有些分泌出来的液体淌到他白净的大腿根处晶莹的闪烁着，仿佛在像近在咫尺的肉棒发出盛情邀请。

徐仁宇明白陆东植分明是想被狠狠操干的，不开口只是死鸭子嘴硬罢了。不过他有的是办法教训陆东植。

他加快了手上按摩陆东植阴茎的速度，另一只手绕到前方去挤压陆东植胸前的红粒。陆东植受不了这双重刺激，不自觉地挺直了腰，嘴里哼哼哒哒个不停。

陆东植的阴茎在徐仁宇颇有技巧地玩弄下胀大了不少，马眼处也陆陆续续溢出了少许浊液。乳珠被蹂躏得淫靡极了，被徐仁宇又是揉又是掐又是咬的，红嫩得如同含苞待放的花苞，下一秒就会渗出水来。

一股猛烈的快感突然撕裂了陆东植的身体——他居然就这样在徐仁宇手中高潮了。精液喷射了几秒，弄得他的小腹湿漉漉的一大片。还没有来得及感到丢脸，徐仁宇竟就着他射精时插了进去！  
陆东植还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，眼角泪光朦胧，一时间还不知是什么回事。等到徐仁宇大开大合地动作时，陆东植才清醒了几分，连忙带着哭腔哀求：“不要动！不要动！我才刚射！”  
徐仁宇狞笑了一下，把陆东植的两腿强行掰得更开，每一下都恶狠狠地撞击在陆东植的前列腺上，力度大得似乎是想把那个地方撞扁。鲜红的穴肉在每一次抽插间被翻进翻出，交合处不断地涌现出白沫，又被大肉棒悉数塞回穴道里。

“呜呜呜……停一下！！求你了！！”陆东植的身体被顶弄到了床头，又立刻被徐仁宇拖回来，双手徒劳地在空中摆动，仿佛想抓住什么救命稻草一般。  
“好深！！好……深！！呜呜！！”

陆东植的哭喊对于徐仁宇来说没有任何震慑力，反倒是一味绝佳的催情剂，他的操干愈加汹涌，就连声音也变得沙哑了几分。  
“求饶就要有个求饶的态度啊，东植xi。”

陆东植再也顾不得什么脸面与尊严，他一面浪叫一面说着骚话。他的大脑现在已经无法思考，只想让深入体内的那根打桩机慢一些。  
“老公！！呜呜呜我错了！！”  
“我再也不敢……反攻了！！！呜呜呜！”

“放过我！！呜呜呜不要操死我啊！！”

达到目的的徐仁宇却并不打算就这样放过陆东植。他一巴掌打在了陆东植富有弹性的臀部，发出“啪”的一声，迅速被淹没在巨大的抽插声中。白花花的屁股上顿时出现了一个淡红的掌印。“啊！”陆东植受了刺激，生理性地夹紧了穴道里的肉棒。  
被顺滑的肠壁紧紧包裹，徐仁宇情不自禁地长舒出一口气。他的阴茎一下子肿大了一倍，毫不留情地撑开了不堪重负地肠道。  
察觉到受了骗，陆东植报复性地使劲掐住了徐仁宇的手臂，生生掐出来一块青紫。

徐仁宇被激怒了，强迫着陆东植坐在了自己的胯间，肉棒长驱直入地顶得更深，几乎进入了从未被开发过的地方。陆东植哭喊得更厉害了，但是却不敢乱动，生怕哪一个动作牵扯到了身体里的玩意。  
陆东植纤细的双腿不自觉地环上徐仁宇的腰肢。  
“喂，要射就快点射！呜呜，我要睡觉！”

陆东植的小脸糊了一脸的泪，嘴角还挂着几丝哭叫时流下的唾津。徐仁宇忍不住轻轻去帮他舔舐干净。  
明天是什么日子来着？  
——哦，周日啊。  
那陆东植今晚都别想睡觉了。


End file.
